Tiempo en Discordia
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Un gran meteoro amenaza la Tierra y a sus habitantes. Hace diez años que Ben 10 desapareció y se alejo de todos ahora esa catástrofe que se avecina le traerá de vuelta para que cierre heridas que no se pueden ver.


Un cuerpo solido, compuesto por hielo, hierro e iridio, viaja a una decima parte de la velocidad de la luz. Suficiente como para carbonizar la vida en la Tierra. Catalogado como Cometa-317HR, fue detectado treinta y seis horas antes de que llegase a la atmosfera terrestre. Los fontaneros no tardaron más de dieciséis horas en colocar la flota de defensa de la Tierra en dirección al cometa. Sus armas deberían bastar para volatilizarlo y evitar la extinción de la vida en uno de los pocos planetas que puede albergarla.

Faltaban dos horas para el impacto cuando se hizo uso de toda la potencia bélica de la flota. La explosión que se produjo a continuación les hizo vitorear por el éxito demasiado pronto. Junto a la composición esperada de un asteroide había otro elemento mucho más volátil. No se hallaba en el sistema solar, ni siquiera en la Vía Láctea. Provenía de la Galaxia de Andrómeda. El compuesto había absorbido la mayor parte de la energía y la había devuelto a las naves.

Cinco mil personas perecieron aquel día, envueltos en la fría oscuridad del espacio. Lo único que habían logrado fue reducir la velocidad y convertir un gran objeto en cientos de pequeños fragmentos. El más grande no sería mayor que un coche mediano pero si lograban atravesar la atmosfera harían mucho daño y ahora nada podía detener al 317HR.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una habitación iluminada por un fuego marchito, era una biblioteca de estilo victoriano como el resto de la mansión. Un hombre entro en ella con un libro en la mano. Se puso a pasear la mirada por cada estante buscando el lugar indicado para su nueva adquisición. Lo encontró cerca de la ventana. Allí guardo: "_La Bestialidad del Hombre_" Sabía que era tirar el dinero, pero no podía evitar comprar esos libros de autoayuda y autosugestión. Un resplandor rojo llamó su atención, lo vio en la ventana pero no estaba fuera. Estaba siendo reflejado. Miró por encima del hombro rezando porque no estuviera brillando esa bombilla que había en el marco de todas las puertas de la casa.

Parpadeaba intermitentemente con un intenso fulgor rojo. Una mueca atravesó su rostro mientras corría hacia el salón. Accionó un interruptor que no encendía ninguna luz de la casa y el amplio salón se convirtió en un puente de mando de la más alta tecnología. Una pantalla de proyección mostraba la Tierra y cientos de puntos rojos iluminándose momentáneamente a su alrededor. Tecleó rápidamente y uno de esos puntos aumento de tamaño hasta mostrar lo que significaba. Cinco naves de guerra estaban varadas en medio del vacío, estaban totalmente destrozadas, partidas como mondadientes.

El hombre siguió la trayectoria de lo que había hecho semejante catástrofe, no tardo en ver una nube de meteoros haciendo la reentrada en la atmosfera. El ordenador calculo la trayectoria y el número de meteoros que atravesarían por completo la atmosfera e impactarían. Demasiados. Rezó porque la trayectoria los llevase al mar o una zona aislada. No tuvo suerte, el punto de impacto era una de las ciudades más transitadas de Estados Unidos.

— Nueva York. Todo le pasa a Nueva York. — Gruño mientras desconectaba todas las consolas y estas volvían a esconderse tras las paredes. Corrió de nuevo, esta vez hacia la puerta de entrada, mientras manipulaba un extraño reloj que brillaba en un tono de amarillo muy intenso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mujer alta pelirroja y de ojos verdes y brillantes, corría por Central Park mientras repasaba mentalmente los libros que había memorizado esa semana. Su rutina diaria pasaba por un ejercicio físico y mental al unisonó. Los últimos años había llegado al límite de su potencial superando todos los pronósticos pero no era suficiente para ella. No desde lo que ocurriera hacia diez años. La culpa había hecho tanta mella en ella que se había aislado de su familia y amigos, dedicada en cuerpo y alma a perfeccionar sus dones y su cuerpo hasta el extremo.

Un estallido, el aire se caliente, el viento sopla con fuerza y la mujer ve como todos los rascacielos de la ciudad estallan justo antes de que una nube de fuego y humo comience a destrozar los edificios. Un meteoro impacta a pocos metros de distancia lanzándola por los aires. Gira descontroladamente hasta que usando su concentración logra crear un colchón de aire que la frena lo suficiente para poder levitar. Regresa al suelo y comienza a correr esquivando como puede las numerosas explosiones que la siguen.

Su ropa empieza a desaparecer y cambiar hasta formar una única prenda que se ciñe a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Una cinta azulada surgió de su mano y se la ató rápidamente a la cintura mientras salía del parque a toda prisa. Se encontró con un autentico apocalipsis. La carretera era un rio de fuego continuo, los coches y sus ocupantes eran pasto de las llamas. El suelo temblaba sin control y pronto muchos puntos colapsaron y se vinieron abajo sobre los túneles del metro. Los gritos no tardaron en llegar. El dolor manaba de cada rincón de aquella ciudad.

La mujer aceleró el paso metiéndose por callejuelas y con una agilidad felina trepo usando las escaleras de incendio de dos edificios colindantes hasta llegar a la azotea del más alto. Lo que vio desde esa vista privilegiada era algo que nadie está preparado para ver. El infierno desatado, el fuego tomando los cielos. El humo barriendo las calles, la muerte azotando a todos los ciudadanos. Era demasiado tarde para impedir el dolor pero ella podía ayudar. Un movimiento de manos y una máscara en forma de felino antropomórfico apareció. Era completamente negra y no tenía forma de sujetarse a la cabeza. Aun así al colocársela no tuvo que sostenerla.

Avanzó sobre la cornisa vislumbrando su plan de acción. Los meteoros ya habían cesado su embate pero su ausencia solo era una minúscula victoria. Ahora su principal problema era el fuego. ¿Cómo apagar una ciudad en llamas? No se puede, deberá concentrarse en lo que tiene a su alrededor. El resto de la población deberá apañárselas sola. Saltó de nuevo al parque, usaría el lago como sistema de extinción. Había leído cientos de libros de historia, sabía que bajo el lago pasaban cientos de túneles solo necesitaba forzar la tubería para inundarlos. Eso le daría el suficiente alcance para su siguiente paso.

A punto de tocar el suelo de sus manos brotaron sendas esferas de luz que la detuvieron y la hicieron levitar hasta el lago. Al llegar desaparecieron y ella se sumergió de cabeza en las frías aguas. Tardo menos de un minuto en detectar la compuerta de acceso, minuto y medio después volvía a levitar de nuevo sobre un estanque que se vaciaba por momentos. Tardó más de lo deseable en evacuar toda el agua pero cuando ya estaba vacío empezó su verdadero plan.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sin emitir sonido alguno, o al menos ningún sonido audible para los humanos. Las alcantarillas comenzaron a reventar en un radio de cuatrocientos metros mientras las calles se inundaban de vapor. El agua se había vaporizado sin necesidad de calor. Toda esa humedad estaba extinguiendo los incendios a su alrededor pero no servía para el resto de la ciudad. Trató de no pensar en ello en ese momento. No podía perder el tiempo en intentar salvar a todos, debía salvar a los que pudiera. No volvería a fallar.

Un grito le desgarró los tímpanos, busco su origen y vio a lo lejos una familia a punto de ser sepultada por un edificio entero. Corrió pero ya sabía que no llegaría a tiempo. Pero desconocía si podría levantar a tiempo un escudo. Sus hechizos volvieron a fluir inaudibles y una capa azul celeste rodeo a la familia lentamente. Demasiado lentamente para evitar quedar aplastados. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo lanzándose contra ellos y pocos segundos antes de que los escombros los golpearan el hechizo protector los había envuelto, salvándolos. Ella por otra parte no estaba tan segura. La burbuja de protección había desviado el edificio contra ella y ahora mismo cientos de toneladas de acero y cristal volaban hacia ella.

Su hombro se desencajó de pronto. Una fuerza imparable la había cogido del brazo apartándola de su fatal destino y lanzándola de nuevo a la seguridad del parque. Rodó por el suelo llenándose la cara de polvo y cenizas. Se frotó los ojos intentando ver algo pero era imposible había levantado tal polvareda que apenas podía verse las manos. Pero si podía oir, y el aullido estremecedor que atravesó su mente fue tan brutal y lastimero como familiar. Se puso de pie de un salto y pronto estuvo de nuevo frente a los escombros. Vio a alguien que hacia una década que no veía.

Era enorme, peludo y de un aspecto feroz. Una serie de branquias nacían a ambos lados del cuello en compensación por la falta de ojos. Su boca permanecía siempre abierta y babeante, en esta ocasión la sangre era lo único que goteaba de su boca. Sus patas provistas de tres poderosas garras golpeaban el aire en movimientos espasmódicos. Hacía diez años que no veía a Feral. Un resplandor amarillo verdoso y el peludo can desapareció sustituido por un ser delgado en extremo ataviado con un extraño uniforme. Era de un color gris apagado y sus patas eran dos rodamientos negros. No tuvo mucho tiempo de ver aquella imagen tan familiar. Desapareció en una corriente de aire. Pero aquel ser había dejado algo que no esperaba. Unas gotas de sangre bañaban el suelo.

— Ben, ¿Qué te han hecho?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diez años atrás, en el jardín trasero de la casa blanca. Era plena noche y una tormenta había asolado durante horas la capital de la nación. Ben Tennyson salió volando, golpeado con una fuerza titánica. Un enorme puño le atrapo en el aire y le estampó contra el suelo. A su alrededor cientos de cámaras grababan sin para el enfrentamiento. Ben vio a sus pies a su prima Gwen, no pudo evitar las lágrimas al ver el cuerpo herido de su prima. Golpeó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca con fuerza pero se había descargado.

El enorme ser al que se enfrentaba no tardó en golpearle de nuevo y patearle sin compasión. Su cuerpo era fornido y ancho con una cabeza cubierta de tentáculos y unos ojos que haría temblar al propio diablo. Era su mayor enemigo y estaba ganando. Otra patada y voló hasta chocar contra los cuerpos inertes de un batallón de marines. Vilgax los había matado por simple diversión.

— ¿Sabes una cosa Tennyson? Estoy disfrutando lo indecible de nuestro último enfrentamiento. Una gran despedida sin duda. — Exclamó Volgax con una sonora carcajada.

— No pienso morir esta noche, asqueroso pulpo. — Rugió Ben arrastrándose por el barro en un intento por ponerse en pie.

— Cuento con ello, mocoso. Sino mi plan perdería la gracia. — Ben se quedo estático y miró a Vilgax sin comprender. Este sonrió extendiendo los brazos, señalando a su alrededor.

— No te saldrás con la tuya.

— Ya lo he hecho. Y ni te has dado cuenta. Has perdido tú última batalla, Tennyson. La perdiste antes de llegar a este lugar. Pienso destruirte, pero no del modo que piensas. — Dijo Vilgax. En ese instante Ben dejo de sentir su brazo derecho y vio incrédulo como este recogía un lanzagranadas. Apuntó intentando resistir todo lo posible. La cabeza de Vilgax estaba en su punto de mira. —Me quedan dos días de vida. Por suerte eso es algo que ninguno de los aquí presentes tiene porque saber, a excepción de ti claro está. Estoy condenado a muerte y sin salvación posible y no pienso irme sin asestarte un último golpe mortal. No eres una persona difícil de analizar, no tarde en averiguar lo que más amas. Pienso arrebatártelo pero seguirá presente en el mundo para que el sufrimiento sea mayor. La fama era la parte fácil y lo otro… Digamos que todo está saliendo según el plan.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Vilgax. Ben apretó el gatillo y vio impotente como la granada silbaba en el aire hasta chocar contra el cráneo de Vilgax que se volatilizo en milésimas de segundo. Su pesado cuerpo cayó al verse desprovisto de una mente que lo controlase. Ben miró sus manos manchadas de sangre, el cuerpo caído de su mayor enemigo y el cuerpo de su prima. Los miraba una y otra vez sin saber que hacer o pensar.

Pronto supo lo que debía hacer, le obligaron a saberlo. Apenas una hora después el video del asesinato de Vilgax era viral en la red. Un día después todo el universo lo había visto. Antes de que Gwen saliera del coma ya se había culpabilizado a Ben del asesinato. Fue expulsado con deshonor de los fontaneros y todas las fuerzas del planeta lo buscaban por asesinato. Los fontaneros se mantuvieron al margen por respeto al abuelo de Ben y a la trayectoria sin macula del mismo Ben.

Ahora era un proscrito. Vilgax había logrado que todos le miraran con recelo incluso que pidieran a gritos su ejecución. Ben había perdido la fama que siempre había soñado y con ella su mayor anhelo había quedado sellado para siempre. Había huido, escondiéndose de todo el planeta incluido sus conocidos y familiares. Nadie volvió a saber de él. Algunos periódicos lograban informar de sus actos nocturnos pero había adoptado el anonimato de tal forma que jamás lograban relacionarle con los actos heroicos que perpetraba. Salvó a cien personas de un incendio en Chicago. Gracias al humo todo el mundo creyo que un bombero le había salvado. Retuvo un puente el tiempo suficiente para que los conductores huyeran, lo achacaron a un golpe de suerte. Caso a caso lograba salvar día a día a miles de personas y nunca nadie lograba saberlo. Ni siquiera Gwen que le buscaba desesperadamente.

Desde la desaparición de Ben y la ruptura de comunicaciones, Gwen se encontró con un mundo hostil y ella decidió enfrentarse a él de la misma forma que Ben. Aun no teniendo la necesidad de abandonar a sus seres queridos, lo hizo. Se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido, no había podido detener a Vilgax y no había tenido la fuerza de enfrentarle. Sabía que su primo no lo había hecho. Detecto trazas de magia en el lugar, Vilgax había manipulado mágicamente a Ben para que le matase. El mundo le condeno sin siquiera pensar en los atroces crímenes que había cometido Vilgax.

Ben y Gwen se rompieron aquel día. Nada volvió a ser como antes en sus mentes y sus vidas. Se necesitaban más de lo que podían imaginar y tardarían diez años en darse cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Gwen no le costó seguir el rastro de Ben después de obtener esa muestra de sangre. No hay nada más personal que la sangre, fuera a donde fuera Ben, Gwen podría seguirlo. Aunque hubiera ido a la otra punta del mundo. Por suerte y para su sorpresa, no tuvo que ir tan lejos. El rastro terminaba a las afueras del estado de Nueva York. Una pequeña mansión victoriana se alzaba entre una frondosa finca de árboles.

Un camino de cuarto de milla le separaba de la entrada de la casa. Caminó despacio por aquel pequeño y artificial bosque, envuelta en los suaves aromas de la savia de los pinos. Contrastaba bastante con el hedor a azufre que había en la ciudad ahora mismo. Estaba muy bien cuidado, no había ni una brizna de hierba descolocada, las hojas estaba recogidas y no había signo alguno de abandono. Sorprendente que su primo hallase la voluntad necesaria para ser tan limpio.

Subió tres escalones altos que le daban acceso a una gran terraza al aire libre. Era algo triste ver tanto espacio y un único sillón exterior. Habría seguido planteándose la soledad a la que había estado sometido Ben sino le hubiera encontrado a la entrada de la mansión sobre un charco de sangre. Una viga de acero le atravesaba el pecho y le salía por la espalda. Era una imagen aterradora para Gwen que no dudo en arrodillarse frente a Ben y arrancarle aquel objeto sin saber si eso le mataría o le haría bien.

Un chorro de sangre le salpico la cara pero no le importó. Echo a un lado la vara y presiono la herida tratando de canalizar toda la energía que pudiera. No era muy mañosa con las curaciones pero tenía que hacer algo. Se le escurría aquel líquido espeso entre los dedos como si no hubiera nada oponiéndose a su avance. Apretó más fuerte pero solo logró terminar de romperle la costilla que se había dañado con el golpe.

Ben gimió y se removió en la inconsciencia, Gwen se puso a horcajadas sobre él para evitar que se moviera mientras trataba de taponar la herida. Se arrancó la manga de su traje y lo uso a modo de tapón mientras recitaba todos los conjuros que se lo ocurrían. Un brillo le dio una idea, vio el omnitrix en la muñeca de Ben y rápidamente fue pasando por las distintas formas hasta hallar la que buscaba. Un cuerpo basado en el diamante no debería sangrar. Su idea era acertada pero no contó con las fuerzas de Ben. No tenía suficientes fuerzas para mantener la forma y nada más transformarse volvió a su forma humana. Gwen golpeo el suelo con ira y frustración.

Respiró hondo, solo había una salida y era una muy peligrosa que no le gustaba. Siguió sujetando la venda improvisada mientras llamaba a su parte no humana. Había poca energía en el ambiente pero fue suficiente para iniciar la transformación. Su piel empezó a brillar con un fulgor azul más intenso que una estrella. Consumida por una energía tan poderosa como antigua, su piel se fue desvaneciendo para mostrar un ente de pura energía. Un ser que lejos de ser orgánico o mineral trascendía todos los aspectos, dejando las leyes físicas a su merced.

La Anodita que había en el interior de Gwen había despertado y su sola presencia curo todo mal en un radio de diez kilómetros. Un pequeño zorro con la pata rota volvió a correr como si nada. Una perdiz que caía muerta a causa de un disparo emprendía de nuevo el vuelo escapando de su cazador. Y Ben Tennyson recobraba poco a poco las fuerzas cuando todas sus heridas sanaron instantáneamente.

Ben pestañeo un par de veces antes de darse la vuelta y ver quien le estaba aplastando contra el suelo. Se sorprendió al ver a su prima pero no pudo menos que sonreír por muchas razones. Algunas de ellas inconfesables. Gwen le sonrió mostrando el brillo blanco que surgía de su interior.

— Llevaba diez años soñando con ese cuerpo tuyo que brilla en la oscuridad. — Murmuró Ben con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. — Aunque he de reconocer que el traje ajustado de Afortunada te quedaba mucho mejor.

— Yo llevaba años soñando con tus estupideces. — Replicó Gwen sin dejar de sonreir y levantándose para dejar a su primo reponerse sin tener que cargar con ella encima.

— Amables palabras para tu salvador. — Repuso Ben sin creerse del todo que aquello estuviera pasando.

— Tú me salvas de un edificio, yo te salvo de tu torpeza. Estamos en paz. — Concluyó Gwen.

— Siempre igual de mandona. — Dijo Ben sacudiéndose el polvo, las cenizas y la sangre de su ropa mientras se sentaba como podía en el sillón, su cuerpo estaría curado pero su mente aun tenía que procesarlo y de momento creía seguir con una cañería en el pecho. — Te ofrecería asiento pero las anoditas tenéis esa manía con volar y levitar que me parecería un poco tonto verte sentada. Además no quiero que quemes mi sillón nuevo.

— Ben. ¿No vamos a hablar de lo que acaba de pasar? ¿O de que llevemos diez años sin vernos? ¿Qué tu cabeza sea la más buscada del planeta? ¿Qué me abandonases por ese estúpido motivo?

— Protegerte no es un motivo estúpido. — Replicó Ben cabizbajo.

— Es estúpido cuando lo único que lograste fue que me convirtiera en ti. No podía seguir sin ti, Ben. Somos un equipo, no funcionamos por separado. Incluso Kevin lo aceptó y acabo marchándose a los pocos meses de desaparecer tú.

— ¿Entonces tú y él no? — Preguntó Ben con una curiosidad mal disimulada. Gwen rio quedamente.

— Se casó hace un par de años con una chica. La verdad me envió la invitación pero no fui así que no se con quien se caso.

— Creía que tú y él…

— Yo también, hasta que te fuiste. Entonces me di cuenta que había alguien más que Kevin no podría sustituir. — La luz del cuerpo de Gwen comenzó a disiparse y su piel volvió a crecer y por encima de esta se formó la ropa que hacía unos minutos había desintegrado.

— Siento que tu relación no funcionase.

— No lo sientes. — Atajó Gwen provocando el sonrojo de Ben. — Pero yo tampoco lo siento. No habría sido feliz con Kevin y él no se merece ser un segundo plato. Ben, no debiste huir sin mí. Te habría seguido al fin del mundo sin necesidad de que me lo pidieras. Siempre ha sido así, desde que descubriste el Omnitrix. Nunca nos hemos separado. ¿Por qué lo hiciste cuando Vilgax murió?

— No quería atarte a la vida de fugitiva, Gwen. No es una vida para ti. No sabes cuándo puedes despertar y encontrarte con la policía irrumpiendo por la puerta. Simplemente no era la vida que merecías y yo no podía darte la que quería darte. Estabas mejor sin mí. O eso pensé cuando lo hice. No te voy a engañar, llevo diez años dándome de cabezazos por no haberte traído conmigo.

— Aun así nunca volviste a por mí. Un mes después de que tú te marcharas, lo abandone todo, Kevin me siguió a pesar de decirle que no. Al menos durante los primeros meses, luego se dio cuenta de que no me haría cambiar de idea y que estaría mejor sola. Me alegre mucho cuando al fin lo comprendió, más aun cuando me entere de que rehízo su vida. El resto del mundo no puede sufrir porque nosotros dos seamos tontos y Vilgax nos engañase.

— No te engaño a ti. Me engaño a mí. Yo y mi estúpida búsqueda de fama y reconocimiento. Eso fue lo que nos condeno, Gwen. No pude ni imaginar lo que se proponía. Ni siquiera cuando lo hizo, podía concebirlo. Me tenía a su merced y prefirió morir para amargarme la vida. Me dijo que me arrebataría lo que más quería. Al principio pensé que era la fama y el reconocimiento como mayor héroe de la galaxia. Luego comprendí a que se refería, destruyo una de mis pasiones para que yo mismo destruyera los puentes con mi gran amor. — Dijo Ben levantándose y alejándose de Gwen pero esta le retuvo.

— ¿Qué te arrebató? — Preguntó Gwen presionándole el brazo. Necesitaba oir la verdad. Necesitaba librarse de ese peso que tenía en el pecho desde hacia una década.

— Me arrebató un futuro a tu lado. — Admitió en voz baja mientras acariciaba la mano que le apresaba.

— Nos arrebató un futuro juntos, Ben. — Confesó Gwen dejando salir todo lo que había ocultado durante años. Se miraron a los ojos, no hizo falta más que esa simple mirada, ese roce de dedos y dos simples frases. No necesitaron de baladas románticas o signos de amor. Ellos ya lo sabían, se conocían demasiado bien como para no adivinar los pensamientos más profundos del otro. — Pero aun estamos a tiempo si así lo decides.

— Diez años de soledad es suficiente penitencia para ambos. — Concluyó Ben cogiendo de la mano a su prima y entrando a la mansión. Rezando por que el futuro que se avecinaba no estuviera cargado de tormentas.


End file.
